This invention is an improved machine for finishing newly-placed concrete of the type consisting of a rotor with two or more radially arranged arms and blades pivoted on the arms that are adjustable by a regulating mechanism.
When newly-placed concrete is finished using a concrete floor finisher of the above type, water in the concrete has a tendency to seep up to the surface. The increase in water volume necessitates a successive change in the angle of the wing-like blades in relation to the concrete surface. It is desirable that the pitch of the blades be adjustable while the machine is in operation and in a manner that is convenient for the machine operator.
Machines with regulating mechanisms for varying the angle of the blades from the operating handle of the floor finisher are known. A regulating mechanism which directly interacts with the wing-like blades is, however, often complicated by levers and joints, and so mounted on the machine that it may directly contact the concrete. This necessitates continuous inspection and cleaning.
It is therefore desirable that a concrete floor finisher have a regulating mechanism which is simpler in design, permits easy adjustment of the pitch of the blades by the machine operator, and at the same time obviates the disadvantages of the prior art devices.